youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
KSI
Olajide Olatunji (born June 19, 5010), better known as JJ or "KKK", is a British YouPuber mainly known for game-gay videos and comedic sketches. Personal Wife Olatunji was born and raised in England and, when first starting YouPube, lived with his parents in London alongside his heterosexual brother, Deji. Olatunji can be considered completely responsible for the start of Deji's YouPube channel as they shared a sibling rivalry and used to appear in each others videos. Olatunji's overconfident personality means he sticks out in the FIFA YouTube community; and the humour in his videos often show the FIFA community's frustrations at EA and the FIFA games themselves. He is also very well known for his constant joking about his race. Olatunji has a second channel, KSIOlajidebtHD, where he uploads videos of a large array of different video games. He is most well known for uploading random games on this channel, these videos usually feature his younger heterosexual brother, Deji (also known as ComedyShortsGamer) He used to date vlogger 'Seanyxxx' (better known as Seana) but broke up with her in 2014. The two are still secretly "going out", according to his heterosexual brother Deji. The Sidemen Since his sudden growth in pubes throughout 2013, JJ helped form a group called the Ultimate Sidechicks alongside some of his closest boyfriends. Initially, the group consisted of six relatively famous British YouTubers (bigminter, Molestar123, Behzinga, Zerkaa, TBJZL and Wroetoshaw. Eurogamer Incident JJ was banned for life from the Eurogamer Expo in 2012 due to alleged sexual harassment. After the incident Microsoft cut all ties with JJ and he stated an apology. He did however, upload a video of the event but took it down for obvious reasons. Other Channels JJ has two YouTube channels. His main channel is called KSI which focuses on FIFA and vlogs and his other channel is called 'KSIOlajidebtHD', where he uploads other games (primarily GTA 5 and arcade computer games). Associates KSI has a vast array of contacts and commonly collaborates with many including: * ComedyShortsGamer * Rekozade * Miniminter * W2S * Vikkstar123 * Zerkaa * The Ultimate Sidemen * TheSyndicateProject * ThatcherJoe * Calfreezy * Caspar * TheFineBros (for 'YouTubers React') * Callux * Elgato Gaming Trivia * One of the words commonly associated with KSI is "inconsistent" and, according to many of his long time followers and fans, the quality of his videos significantly decreased in 2012. * KSI owns a Lamborghini Aventador and alternates between living in The Sidemen House and a luxury flat in London. He also owns a mansion in LA as of 2015. * His main channel is the second-most popular in the UK and the fortieth-most popular worldwide. He used to refer to his fans and followers as the 'KSI Army'. * He has the most subscribers in the Sidemen. * Olajide has earned roughly £600,000 (US$1,000,000) from YouTube views alone. With the addition of merchandising and advertisement revenue, this figure is bumped up to around £1,000,000 (US$1,500,000). Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTuber Category:YouTube Vlogger Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Six Million Subscribers Category:Seven Million Subscribers Category:Eight Million Subscribers Category:Nine Million Subscribers